This invention relates to heat exchangers and more particularly to a heat exchanger core having a plurality of substantially identical tubes with integral spacing and locking links that maintain tube position and alignment and provide tube support so that the tubes can be compressively clamped and releasably held together for subsequent permanent connection by brazing without damage to the tubes or corrugated air centers therebetween.